


Dannati, dannatissimi tacchi

by Kiirogirl



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Romance, SoMa - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiirogirl/pseuds/Kiirogirl
Summary: Se c'è qualcosa che Maka odia più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, quelli sono i tacchi.La ragazza può infatti affermare con certezza che essi siano una sorta di maledizione di qualche strega sadica, e ne ha tutte le prove.A confermare ulteriormente la sua teoria c'è l'esito disastroso della sua serata: si ritrova infatti con dei piedi a pezzi, il morale a terra ed un partner che le rivolge le spalle ignorando completamente i suoi lamenti e le sue tacite richieste d'aiuto.E pensare che l'aveva anche avvertita, prima di uscire: "guarda che stavolta non ti faccio da bastone" le aveva intimato mentre, appoggiato allo stipite della porta, l'aveva osservata indossare le scomode scarpe."Fatti i fatti tuoi" aveva gracchiato acidamente lei e l'albino, roteando gli occhi, "bene, anche stasera mi farò gli affari miei" aveva risposto.Chissà quanto starà godendo adesso nel vederla così sofferente e miserabile, quello stronzo.Dannato Soul, e dannati, dannatissimi tacchi.





	Dannati, dannatissimi tacchi

Sono tante le cose che Maka Albarn odia.  
La mostarda, ad esempio.  
Oppure i libri con la rilegatura rovinata.  
O i ritardatari.  
O l'odore della vernice fresca.  
Davvero, si potrebbe andare avanti all'infinito, ma non è questo il punto.  
Il punto è che ci sono tantissime cose che Maka Albarn proprio non riesce a sopportare, ed i tacchi sono indubbiamente in cima alla lista.  
Non è che non ci sappia camminare, anzi: forse destreggiarsi e volteggiare su quelle scarpe infernali è una delle poche cose che le riesce bene.  
Il problema, però, è che tutti hanno una soglia di sopportazione del dolore, e la sua purtroppo è davvero bassa.  
Ecco perché non è una novità trovarla, durante una festa o una cerimonia, appartata su un qualche divanetto del locale mentre cerca di fare appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non togliersi i cosi demoniaci che ha al piede e gettarli dalla finestra.  
E non è una novità nemmeno che Soul finisca per farle da babysitter ogni volta, portandole bibite e cibo e facendole compagnia per l'intera serata. Non che a lui dispiaccia, comunque.  
Certo, passa tutto il tempo a lamentarsi della situazione, ma Maka sa che il suo è solo un modo per stuzzicarla e farla innervosire.  
Dopotutto a lui nemmeno piacciono le feste.  
Stare in mezzo a tante persone che non conosce lo stizzisce, per questo pensa che il ragazzo usi la scusa del "in quanto tuo partner sono costretto a starti vicino anche in questi casi" per evitare il contatto con la gente senza sembrare uno sfigato.  
E forse questa cosa le va fin troppo a genio.  
Tornado ai tacchi, comunque, Maka può affermare con certezza che essi siano una sorta di maledizione di qualche strega sadica, e ne ha tutte le prove scientifiche.  
Beh, in realtà le suddette prove non sono poi molte e non hanno nemmeno una base scientifica, però è convinta che tra le scarpe infernali e il fatto che quando le indossi vada sempre tutto storto ci sia una forte connessione.  
Infatti nemmeno stavolta è andata per il verso giusto: hanno appena lasciato la festa d'inaugurazione dell'anno scolastico tenutasi alla Shibusen e purtroppo tutto quello con cui si ritrova sono dei piedi a pezzi, il morale a terra ed un partner che le rivolge le spalle ignorandola completamente.  
E pensare che l'aveva anche avvertita, prima di uscire: guarda che stavolta non ti faccio da bastone le aveva intimato mentre, appoggiato allo stipite della porta, l'aveva osservata indossare le scomode scarpe.  
"Fatti i fatti tuoi" aveva gracchiato acidamente lei e l'albino, roteando gli occhi, "bene, anche stasera mi farò gli affari miei" le aveva risposto.  
Chissà quanto starà godendo adesso nel vederla così sofferente e miserabile, quello stronzo.  
Dannato Soul, e dannati, dannatissimi tacchi.  
Sospira e titubante appoggia il piede sullo scalino più in basso, cercando di limitare i danni il più possibile. Purtroppo è tutto inutile.  
Un nuovo lamento si diffonde nell'aria, facendo sbuffare il ragazzo poco più avanti di lei.  
Beh, almeno adesso ha la conferma che questa situazione lo stia irritando almeno quanto stia irritando lei. Ben gli sta a quello sbruffone.  
Si fa coraggio e prova a scendere un altro po', ma si ferma non appena sente gli occhi pizzicare. È che quest'intera serata la sta mettendo alle strette: il dolore, il nervosismo, la sensazione di essere ignorata dalla persona a cui più tiene...  
In realtà una parte di lei vorrebbe davvero tanto mettere da parte l’orgoglio e chiedere aiuto a Soul, e sa per certo che lui non si rifiuterebbe di tenderle una mano. Il problema però è che il suo ego non riuscirebbe mai a sostenere e ad incassare quel te l’avevo detto che il ragazzo le rinfaccerebbe con un ghigno, per questo le è impossibile anche solo ammiccare in sua direzione.  
L'albino, comunque, deve essersi accorto che qualcosa non va, perché anche lui è fermo.  
Poi, sospirando, si volta: è la prima volta che la guarda da quando hanno lasciato la festa e Maka sente di essere tornata a respirare.  
E pensare che non si era nemmeno accorta di stare in apnea.  
"Ma perché ti ostini a mettere quei cosi se poi ti fanno così male?" le chiede. Il suo tono di voce è dolce, apprensivo, quasi in contrasto con il rimprovero celato nella frase e con l'atteggiamento noncurante di poco prima.  
Maka indugia per un attimo, visibilmente presa alla sprovvista, per poi indossare di nuovo quel velo di arroganza e presunzione con cui si protegge quando è in difficoltà.  
"Perché così posso guardarti meglio dall'alto in basso, nanerottolo" risponde infatti, rendendosi però conto di essere stata un po’ troppo dura.  
A sua discolpa può però affermare che non era sua intenzione insultarlo, ma purtroppo queste sono le prime parole che le sono venute in mente. Dannato il suo caratteraccio.  
D’altronde non può semplicemente dirgli che è per lui che li indossa, che è perché spera in questo modo di sembrargli di più la donna che lui meriterebbe al suo fianco e di meno la bambina che è in realtà.  
Se gli dicesse una cosa del genere, infatti, non riuscirebbe nemmeno più a guardarlo in faccia.  
Riporta gli occhi sul suo partner e non può fare a meno di notare la sua espressione quasi ferita, completamente diversa rispetto a quella di prima.  
Sa di essere stata una vera stronza, per questo non si stupisce quando "secchiona ingrata" sputa il ragazzo.  
Questo però non le impedisce di controbattere, dando origine ad uno snervante botta e risposta:  
"Deficiente"  
"Senzatette"  
"Fottiti!"  
"No, tu fottiti!"  
"Sai cosa? Mi sono rotta" dice infine mettendo fine all'assurdo siparietto e sedendosi sullo scalino che prima le aveva creato problemi.  
"Io rimango qui. Non ce la faccio a scendere e non mi va di tornare a casa con te".  
Soul alza un sopracciglio.  
Maka può leggere la confusione nei suoi occhi, ma non si dà per vinta.  
Appoggia i gomiti sulle ginocchia strette al petto e il mento sui palmi delle mani, guardandolo con aria di sfida.  
Per un attimo il silenzio che li circonda diventa il loro campo di battaglia, e i loro sguardi infuocati le loro spade.  
Si trafiggono, si lacerano, si guardano dentro l'un l'altro, si feriscono.  
Questa guerra fredda, però, non dura molto: è Soul il primo a deporre le armi.  
Maka lo osserva chiudere gli occhi, per poi sospirare.  
È già pronta a cantare vittoria, ma constata poi che il ragazzo non si allontana come credeva avrebbe fatto, anzi, si avvicina a lei con estrema calma.  
La bionda vorrebbe difendersi, fare qualcosa per impedire al nemico di avanzare e disarmarla, ma non ce la fa, non quando è letteralmente paralizzata da quei rubini che la tengono stretta in una morsa quasi dolorosa.   
Così senza che riesca a muovere anche solo un muscolo l'albino giunge dinanzi a lei, fermandosi giusto un gradino più in basso.  
Si china poi lentamente, quasi a farsi beffa del tremolio delle sue gambe e delle farfalle nel suo stomaco, e con uno dei sorrisi più belli che la giovane abbia mai visto si avvicina pericolosamente al suo volto.  
I loro occhi si incontrano di nuovo, ma questa volta non c'è nessuna battaglia: tutto ciò che Maka riesce a leggere nello sguardo dell'altro è dolcezza, affetto, rassegnazione.  
Questo è il suo modo di dirle "ti voglio bene, smettiamola di litigare" e lei lo sa bene, quindi decide che è giunto finalmente il momento di gettare le armi.  
Per Soul abbassare così tanto la guardia e mettere a nudo le proprie emozioni richiede uno sforzo immenso, quasi al di fuori della sua portata, per questo è consapevole del fatto che dietro ogni suo atteggiamento, sguardo o gesto, banale o significativo che sia, ci siano le tante cose che vorrebbe dirle ma a cui non riesce a dare voce.  
Osserva la mano dell'altro posarsi sulla sua testa e non è sorpresa quando al gesto si aggiunge un "sei proprio una zuccona" intriso di affetto.   
Rotea gli occhi alla dolce provocazione e sorride leggermente, per poi lasciarsi andare in un rumorosissimo starnuto che rovina decisamente la calda atmosfera che si era venuta a creare.  
“Che schifo, mi hai sputato tutto addosso!” la rimprovera il partner mettendo su un’espressione di puro disgusto e strofinandosi la faccia con la manica della giacca.  
“Ben ti sta, sbruffone” commenta beffarda e quando l’altro assottiglia gli occhi fulminandola con lo sguardo non riesce più a trattenersi, scoppiando a ridergli in faccia.  
“Non ridere, cretina!” si sente richiamare, ma proprio non ce la fa a smettere: la sua risata invece diventa ancora più rumorosa. E’ come se stesse lasciando andare tutto il nervosismo e la tensione accumulati durante la serata, e si sente estremamente bene nel farlo.  
Per qualche minuto il suo riso è tutto ciò che si sente nella notte e sotto lo sguardo stranito e divertito del suo partner comincia letteralmente a piangere dalle risate. Ormai non riuscirebbe a fermarsi nemmeno se lo volesse.  
Per fortuna però viene in suo soccorso l’albino che approfittando del momento di distrazione la solleva di peso e se la carica sulle spalle, facendola bloccare immediatamente.  
"Ma che stai facendo, idiota!” urla colta alla sprovvista e, del tutto a corto di fiato, comincia ad ansimare quasi avesse corso una maratona.  
"Ti sto solo aiutando a scendere le scale” le sorride con finta aria innocente e Maka sa che questa è la sua vendetta per l’intera serata.   
"Ce la faccio” riprende fiato, “benissimo anche” ancora, “da sola - stronzo!"  
Il ragazzo ridacchia al suo patetico tentativo di sembrare seria e minacciosa e stringe ancora di più la presa attorno ai suoi fianchi.  
“Non riesco a prenderti sul serio con quel fiatone”  
“Fottiti!”  
La bionda gonfia le guance offesa e non si dà per vinta, scalciando e tirando pugni sulla sua schiena, ma è del tutto inutile.  
“Smettila di agitarti, tanto non ci riesci a liberarti” le dice il suo partner canzonatorio e lei sbuffa, rendendosi conto che effettivamente ha ragione. E’ un tipo bassino, certo, ma ha una forza pazzesca. Probabilmente se continuasse a dimenarsi finirebbe solo con il fargli perdere l’equilibrio e a quel punto cadrebbero entrambi. Perciò si acquieta momentaneamente ed incrocia le braccia al petto, stizzita.  
“E comunque potresti almeno non trattarmi come un sacco di patate” commenta dando voce alla sua irritazione.  
Il suo però era un commento buttato lì giusto per innervosirlo, al quale si aspettava una risposta come “taci” e nulla di più. Per questo quando il ragazzo comincia a farsela scivolare tra le braccia come se fosse la cosa più leggera del mondo non può fare a meno di maledirsi mentalmente.  
L’albino infatti stringe la presa attorno i suoi fianchi e sotto le sue gambe, sistemandosela tra le braccia a mo’ di sposa.  
“Così sta più comoda, Sua Altezza?” le chiede prendendola in giro e se non fosse per il fatto che la sua vita in questo momento dipendesse dall’ equilibrio del ragazzo a quest’ora lo avrebbe già colpito violentemente con uno dei suoi Maka-chop.  
“Cretino...” si limita a dire, ormai troppo stanca per provare anche solo ad opporsi.  
In realtà sta lottando con tutte le sue forze per non scappare a gambe levate, ma almeno per questa volta decide di essere egoista e godersi la situazione. Infondo non c’è nulla di male nell’abbassare la guardia e lasciarsi andare ogni tanto, giusto?  
Osserva dal basso il profilo del suo partner e sospira rassegnata.  
Poi, finalmente in pace con se stessa, appoggia la testa sul suo petto e si stringe di più a lui.  
Sa che probabilmente il deficiente in questo momento sta sorridendo compiaciuto, ma per una volta sceglie di non fregarsene.  
Decide invece di chiudere gli occhi e bearsi del suo dolce profumo e della sensazione delle sue braccia forti che la stringono, la cullano, la proteggono.  
Certo, le sue guance stanno letteralmente andando a fuoco ed il suo cuore sembra impazzito, ma non potrebbe essere più felice.  
Forse i tacchi non sono così male. Forse.

**Author's Note:**

> Buon anno nuovo a tutti! J  
> Non c’è molto da dire su questa storia, davvero. All’inizio doveva essere una cosa cortissima, una drabble o una flashfic, ma alla fine ne sono venute fuori più di duemila parole.  
> So che in Soul Eater è stata Maka a portare il cibo a Soul che se ne stava in disparte, ma io me li immagino un po’ più grandicelli mentre Maka, esausta a causa delle scarpe, si riposa da qualche parte e Soul, con la scusa di portarle qualcosa e farle compagnia, ha l’occasione perfetta per fare l’asociale senza essere guardato male.  
> Ovviamente questo delirio è nato dal mio odio per i tacchi e da qualcosa di simile che potrebbe più o meno essermi accaduta.  
> Mi farebbe molto piacere sapere cosa ne pensate, se avete trovato i personaggi ooc e se anche voi come me vorreste bruciare quelle scarpe del cazzo e non indossarle mai più. (Purtroppo però devo metterle per forza perché sono alta 150 cm T^T)  
> Byee xx


End file.
